


Aftermath part two

by Akigriffin



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: But it's there, Gen, I'm still upset at Jack, Post-musical end, So I made Spot do something about it, Sprace isn't really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: Jack gets what he deserves after things settle down.





	Aftermath part two

Once the strike was settled, most of the newsies started to wander back to their own neighborhoods, hoping to still sell the morning edition. Others, like Spot, decided to skip it and grab the evening pape instead.

Him, along with a dozen or so other Brooklyn boys, chatted with newsies they hadn’t seen in awhile. Spot kept gravitating back to Race, but did his best to stay away from Jack Kelly.

Afternoon came and Spot gathered his leftover people to go catch (sneak onto) a trolley back home. He walked away from Newsie Square, an arm draped casually over Socks’ shoulder, laughing.

“Spot!”

Spot stopped short and cursed under his breath, good mood gone. “Go ahead,” he told the others. “I’ll see ya in line.”

Spot finally spun around. “What do you want, Kelly?” he said, a sneer forming on his face.

Jack stuttered, not knowing why the other leader was so angry at him. “I just wanted to thank youse is all,” he said, “for whats you did after we-” 

He was silenced by a right hook to his already black eye.

“What the hell?!”

“Shaddup,” Spot snapped. “I was cleain’ up your mess. The one yous created.”

“Wes had to do that! Look where it got us now!”

“Are you kiddin’ me now? I’m talkin’ about yous running away like a coward. Leavin’ everythin’ in chaos. The Great Jack Kelly tuckin’ tail and runnin’. Some leader you was.”

“I-” Jack stuttered out, “Race was supposed to...and he ran away, too!”

Spot looked murderous. It was the look that was usually followed by a cane smack to the head hard enough to knock the strongest of men out. “Oh, you wanna play that card?” he snapped. “Race ran, injured, to protect that Elmer kid. He was concussed outta his mind and still trying to save someones eles. And yous knows what he did as soon as he came to? Came and cleaned up your mess. Injured. Concussed. Youse got a shiner and abandoned your family.”

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come up with a response. Spot only let him try for a few moments before continuing. “Youse a good negotiator, got the strike stettled and ever’thing ” he said, “but yous a lousy person for takin’ care of your newsies.

“I don’t wanna see youse in Brooklyn.”

“You’s closing off your borders because of something I did? Theys didn’t-”

“Oh, I know _theys_ didn’t. I said I don’t wanna see _youse_. Others are fine, as long as all old rules stand. If you need me, send a runner. But don’t shows your face on my turf again.”

With that, Spot turned and walked away, leaving Jack slack mouthed and surprised to have gotten out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Update on my Brooklynites: Socks is called so because he can never find a matching pair of socks. Like, ever. No one has ever seen him matched.


End file.
